femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Alisha Myles (Republic of Doyle)
Alisha Myles aka Alisha Maracle (Carly Pope) is a recurring villainess from the sixth and final season of Republic of Doyle. She was the girlfriend of crime boss Vick Saul, first appearing in episode 6.03, "Smash Derby", as Vick had Jake Doyle follow her as part of a debt he repaying to him on behalf of Sloan Daniels. Alisha later joined her husband in giving Jake orders, threatening to kill Sloan if he didn't do as she said, displaying a ruthless and sadistic persona as she had Jake track down who was stealing guns from Vick in episode 6.07, "When the Whistle Blows". Eventually, however, Jake was able to deduce that Alisha had been behind the gun robbery, doing so in an attempt to frame Vick and take over her husband's operations. Detective Jimmy O'Rourke (who was investigating alongside Jake) went to the storage locker he believed the stolen guns to be, only for Alisha to knock him out and tie him up in a meat locker unit. Jake later confronted Alisha as she was in a gun showdown with Vick, who blasted Alisha for betraying him in an attempt to take over his business. The police stormed in and were able to take down Vick, while Alisha was able to flee the scene. Alisha's plan ultimately worked, as evidenced in her other appearances throughout the season. In episode 6.09, "Judgement Day", Alisha was present when Jake was confronted by Damon Rhodes and his gang, The Chevaliers, with video evidence that proved his innocence in the murder of William Cadigan Clarke, with Alisha eventually holding Jake at gunpoint in an attempt to get him to leave. She later came to the Doyles after Holmes threatened Jake and his family if he didn't work with him in prison and attacked Des Courtney to send a message, claiming she was no longer working with Holmes and that she wanted to warn them of the danger they were in. The Doyles, however, rejected Alisha's warnings and forced her to leave. In the season and series finale, "Last Call", Alisha confronted Jake and Sergeant Leslie Bennett as they were on the run together, offering to help them avoid Holmes and the Chevaliers in exchange for helping her do the same (as Holmes was attempting to kill her to cut loose ends). Alisha gave the pair her car to escape in, and later re-appeared as Jake and Malachy Doyle confronted Rhodes and his gang, revealing herself as an undercover police officer. After arresting Rhodes and (reluctantly) Jake, Alisha revealed how she had gone undercover to take down Vick Saul, and how her uncle had been killed by him while working for Saul. Alisha was also able to uncover the footage proving Jake's innocence in Clarke's murder, clearing Jake's name. Trivia *Carly Pope also appeared on Motive as tragic villainess Sonia Brauer. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Redeemed Category:Sadist Category:Torturer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Karma Houdini